Many users have various goals they would like to achieve, such as health-related goals, weight loss goals, financial goals, and other goals. These goals often intersect with the purchase and consumption of product items. For example, many health-related goals often pertain to the types of food items that users desire to purchase and consume. As another example, many financial-related goals often pertain to user spending on purchases of various product items and services.